Unintended
by twoplustwoisfive
Summary: Their love was ever lasting, but it was never intentional to begin with. Yet, they were meant to be.   Constructive criticism is welcome!


Unintended

James Potter and Lily Evans  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance  
>Their love was ever lasting, but it was never intentional to begin with. Yet, they were meant to be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this story was inspired by one of the most beautiful songs I have had the pleasure of hearing, Unintended by Muse. For some reason it called out to me in the form of an LJ fic. I suggest you listen to it, it is too good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry potter franchise, neither the books nor the movies. Neither do I own Muse. Just their CDs.**

* * *

><p><em>You could be my unintended<em>

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love...  
><em>

His love for her was not planned; it did not happen the way he wanted falling in love to happen. They weren't great friends who realized they had feelings for each other, nor were they acquaintances who had a crush on the other. No; she hated him and he loved her. All it took was one glimpse of those sparkling emerald eyes, of that red hair that matched her vivacious personality, and he was hooked to her. There was no returning from this love. It was not his intention to fall in love with her, but fall in love he did.

**OOO**

She disliked him from the beginning, complaining about his prattishness and his overinflated ego and his numerous other faults. She hated how he constantly asked her out, but when the next large chested, blonde bimbo walked by, he turned his attention away. Her friends wondered where her sanity was-for who in their right mind would ever turn James Potter down for a date? Yet she still rejected him-until his constant proposals stopped.

When seventh year rolled around, she got to know a new side of him, for he was Head Boy to her Head Girl. At first she was afraid that he was the same immature prat that she had always known, but she soon realized that she loved the new, more mature, man he had become. But it was not to be, because his loved for her had ceased; he had moved on, so she thought. And so she hid her unintentional love for him deep inside, grieving the fact that he would never again return the feelings she now had for him.

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before...  
><em>

He deflates his ego, stopps pulling so many pranks, stops pestering her for dates, becomes more mature-all for her. Seventh year comes around and he becomes Head Boy; she is Head Girl. The year has a rocky start, but soon they become friends, closer to acquaintances. Now they're each other's confidants, their consciences, closer than best friends but not as close as he wants. He wants more than friendship. She is the one he tells his hopes and dreams to, his thoughts, his feelings, his secrets. They have spent many a late night in the Head's common room, simply sharing their thoughts on whatever topic that comes to mind. He loves the relationship they have but it hurts because he knows there is no possibility of anything more.

**OOO**

She is content, for the most part. She has great friends, an unexpected best friend in the form of James, yet she is still upset; she grieves for the friendship she used to have with her childhood friend, Severus. She feels like she is betraying him somehow, with her friendship with James. When she sees him lurking in the corridors while she is having a good time with James, it hurts her heart to know that he probably is disappointed in her. After all her years of bemoaning "Potter's" faults to him and declaiming passionately that she would never warm up to him, here she was, taking back those fervent words in the space of a few months. Then she remembers that he, her so-called best friend, insulted her so foully in front of everyone, calling her the one thing that hurt the most, Mudblood. So she enjoys her time with James, ignoring the dejected look on Severus's as she passes him in the hall.

_First there was the one who challenged _

_All my dreams and all my balance _

_She could never be as good as you  
><em>

He tried so, so hard, to get over her during seventh year. He went out on dates, which never went further, and he hung out with the boys to avoid her. Nothing worked. Then he met Casey Stephens, a blonde, blue eyed sixth year in Hufflepuff. She was friendly and fun, not so smart, and had the sweetest temperament-basically the opposite of Lily. They went out, then went out again. Weeks turned into months and James was still seeing her. He felt that she was the one he was waiting for, the only girl he could be happy with, other than Lily Evans. Then it hit him. All he ever did was compare Casey to Lily, wish Casey was Lily, and think about Lily instead of Casey. He was only with Casey because she was nothing like Lily. She wasn't Lily. And James wanted Lily. So James broke up with her.

**OOO**

Lily saw James with his girlfriend; it hurt to know that she received his smiles, his hugs, his kisses. When they disappeared in his room in the Head's Dorm, it was agony. As she heard the first pleasurable noises they both made, it was hard to stop the tears from flowing before she ran out of the portrait hole.

He heard her crying in an empty corridor one night, crying over James, and he comforted her. Jay Wharton, seventh year, from Ravenclaw. They had had classes together but she didn't know him very well. He had floppy, dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, and a brilliant smile that instantly inspired her own. He dried her tears, didn't ask what was wrong, just comforted her. They became friends and soon he asked her on a date to Hogsmeade. She accepted-she thought she liked him. They were together, and happy. It was only a show.

Jay tried to keep their relationship up, surprising her with dates and presents, but he could tell she wasn't into it. The look in her eyes when James walked into the room, the laugh she made when he made a joke, Jay wished those were his. When James became single, Jay knew there was no room for him in their picture. He broke it off with Lily; he felt sad but he was relieved. He didn't have to deal with the unsaid things between him and her anymore. So he walked away without looking back.

_I'll be there as soon as I can _

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before  
><em>

Eventually, he decided, fuck this, I want more. I'm going to ask her out.

**OOO**

She could tell that something had changed. Maybe it was the determined look in his eyes that flashed when he looked at her, or maybe it was the way his voice was deeper, sexier, more intimate when he addressed her. She had that anticipatory feeling you get before you're asked out. So she waited.

**OOO**

He waited for the best possible moment to execute his plan, with none of the pizzazz as his previous attempts to take her out were. All he was going to do was ask her, nicely, and hope she didn't reject him.

**OOO**

She wanted him to ask her out, so bad. She knew, without a doubt that she would say yes to him. All he needed to do was ask.

**OOO**

The day it happened was different from the times he had asked her out before. They hadn't seen each other all day, hadn't talked, until right before they retired for the night in the Head Dorms. He saw her sitting in front of the fireplace, just staring at the fire. She looked so peaceful, but he knew he had to ask her, soon, before he lost it.  
>She heard him come in the portrait hole and stop, just looking at her. The anticipatory feeling came back, even stronger than before. Then:<br>"Hey, Lily? Can-can I ask you a question?"  
>She turned her head to smile at him. "Of course, James. What is it?"<br>"Well...I know i haven't asked in a while, but I was wondering..."  
>"Yes...?"<br>"Would yo-" His voice cracked. "Would you consider going out with me? On a date? I mean, I like you, still, and I'm not asking you as a joke like I did before. And I think you like me back, if not romantically, then as a friend, right? I just-"  
>She cut off his rambling with a light kiss to his lips.<br>"Yes, James. Of course."

**OOO**

Their love was of the best kind, unexpected, unintended, but perfect because of the spontaneity of it. And that was all that counted.

_I'll be there as soon as I can _

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before..._

_Before you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi people, hope you enjoyed my most recent attempt at writing. Please review so I know what your reactions are to it and so I know if my writing is ok. Sometimes you can never be too sure =) Besides that, I am looking for someone to beta whatever stories I come up with in the future, so if you're interested, please PM me. Thanks!**

**OOO**

**OOO**


End file.
